


The Epilogue

by CowboysSunflower



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboysSunflower/pseuds/CowboysSunflower
Summary: This is the epilogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress -- will update as I figure out where I'm going with this. I have individual chapters/snippets written but now need to assemble them into a story. I will also provide a proper title once it starts taking shape.
> 
> New to fanfiction writing...feel like I'm kind of doing it backwards. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

December 2016

He hated having to scrutinize every single move he made. One of the things he loved about skating, other than being with Tessa, was that it allowed him to be free with his body; letting himself feel the music and emotions through his entire being. Tessa had tried to reassure him, telling him not to stress or over analyze his movements but he was worried there was too much honesty in his actions.

He knew what everyone saw when they watched him and his partner together. He had watched almost all of the videos of them over the years, each of their performances and the majority of their interviews. What he saw was a graceful young woman, growing into her confidence with each performance and an awkward, love sick goofball pining after the women of his dreams. His eyes always searching for her, hands always finding any excuse to glide across her supple, soft skin or to pull her warmth into his arms, and him always acting foolish just to see that beautiful smile spread across her face. He wasn't ashamed that the whole world could see that he was in love with his partner but it was painfully obvious that he was no good at hiding his feelings. He was a walking cliché, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Now that he had finally convinced his beautiful angel to give them a chance, he was worried that everyone would see the shift in their dynamic. He still wanted to lose himself in her eyes and run his hands across her skin but he didn't want their new found intimacy on display to the world. He loved their fans but this relationship didn't belong to them, this was about him and her, together. He fell more and more in love with her every day and now when he looked at himself he no longer saw the boy desperately chasing after his crush, he saw a contented man, drowning in love. 

All of this made him hyperaware of his actions around her.

His eyes constantly darting around in interviews. His hands clenching at his sides or crossed in front of his chest in a desperate attempt to keep them to himself. 'Keep your hands to yourself, Moir,' became his new mantra, repeating in his over and over in his head during interviews.

He looked up from his phone, always intrinsically aware of when she was within eye sight. His eyes followed her from a distance as she walked across the room and he felt his breath hitch slightly, 'man, she's gorgeous.' The grace she exhibited on ice didn't always translate when her skates were off, she often stumbled over invisible obstacles, but at this very moment she appeared to almost glide across the floor. 

He vaguely registered the sound of someone calling his name but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his beautiful lady. Her hand rose and brushed the strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. His fingers involuntarily twitched, as he imagined his hand in place of hers. His fingers continuing their journey by softly brushing down her neck, thumb caressing the spot where her neck meets....

He jumped at the sharp sound of fingers snapping in front of his face, slowly tearing his eyes away from Tessa. "God, earth to Scott," he heard a familiar voice say.


End file.
